


Pink Elephants

by Somnyi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Smearing, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnyi/pseuds/Somnyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC BR2 Prompt; Equius<3Nepeta. Mokita - New Guinean - Describes the truth everyone knows but nobody says, "the elephant in the room"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Elephants

I lay on my horn pile, right in the middle of the computer lab, just getting my snooze on. It was a fine motherfucking day to be chilling, without counting the other session's Jack being up and rampaging about outside of our little meteor - but that wasn't really something I cared to think about very often. Not without my sopor, that is.

Equius was obediently typing away at his surprisingly not reinforced keyboard, steadfastly determined to ignore my existence. It put a little itch between my shoulders, for real, but that's also something I wasn't really prepared to think about.

Nepeta, glorious kittybitch she is, suddenly transportalised into the lab, taking me off my guard and away from things I didn't wanna think about. She chirped, happy as a cat who got the tweetbeast, giving me a little wave as she went over to her moirail.

Equius was also apparently caught off guard by the little lady's appearance, bringing his hand down on the keyboard so hard it snapped into at least a million pieces. With a hop, skip and a jump, her hands were on his shoulders as she leaned over to see what he was working on. He froze as sudden as an antlerbeast under some pretty harsh lighting and his sweet little moirail made an unhappy mewl as he refused to continue regardless of her ministrations.

I heard a snort from the opposite direction of the palebirds and turned my head to see the disturbance, only to see Vrissis chilling on a chair backwards, staring at the two. Didn't she know that was totally the incorrect way of up and sitting on one of those glorious creations in their spinning glory? You couldn't get the right angle for take off or nothing that way.

She gave a small wave, catching my attention, before pointing at the palepair. I looked over at the two, grinning slightly at how all over Eq Nepeta was. Practically using the dude as a climbing frame up in this bitch. It was motherfucking cute as hell, but something struck a brother as wrong, the way the were holding each other. I looked back at the spiderbitch only to see her make the blessed little heart symbol with her hands.

I frowned, accepting of other's feelings but incapable of and unwilling to reciprocate. She scowled at me, flipped me off and then pointed the other way to which I was looking before making the symbol again. I looked again, seeing the two happily chatting and holding all wrong. It suddenly clicked in my head, up and realising that they were the wrong red for each other and Vrissis was trying to point it out to me.

I returned to simply laying on my horn pile, idly wondering if even I could catch on to something like that, how many others on the meteor knew? Karbro would not be standing for such flagrant disrespect of his beloved quadrants, would he? But then, maybe even the not-so-pale pair knew. I figured whatever made them happy, so long as it actually up and made them happy.

Another kittygiggle and I figured it'd be just fine.


End file.
